<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un descanso by gwiilym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513416">Un descanso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiilym/pseuds/gwiilym'>gwiilym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiilym/pseuds/gwiilym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill y Carlos sobrevivieron a la destrucción de Raccoon City pudiendo escapar del caos, pero tienen que hacer una parada de emergencia en la ciudad más próxima y compartir una pequeña habitación de motel. Jill decide que este será su descanso.</p>
<p>*Basado en el final de Resident Evil 3 Remake *One-Shot * Jill/Carlos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un descanso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill sentía cómo las llamas le lamían los brazos, el humo le quemaba los pulmones y el cansancio le ablandaba las piernas, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse. Corría a través del angosto pasillo del edificio a más no poder, escapando de los pesados pasos de la corpulenta criatura que la seguía de cerca. Si eso no la mataba, los fuertes latidos de su corazón a punto de explotar lo harían.</p>
<p>La puerta de salida estaba cada vez más cerca; alargó el brazo para tocarla justo cuando sintió cómo un tentáculo de la criatura la agarraba del pie y la hacía caer de bruces. Jill se giró boca arriba en el suelo y se encontró frente a su adversario.</p>
<p>El monstruo conocido como “Némesis” la miraba detenidamente, de pie frente a ella. El horrible rostro desfigurado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Jill de pies a cabeza a pesar del fuerte calor de las llamas. Los segundos que pasaron observándose mutuamente parecieron minutos hasta que la muchacha pudo obtener la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie. Pero no llegó a hacerlo.</p>
<p>Némesis la tomó con fuerza de la cabeza, elevándola del suelo y llevándola hasta su nivel visual. Jill se retorció del dolor mientras intentaba zafarse a toda costa. Pataleaba y arañaba, pero el monstruo no cedía.</p>
<p>-¡Jill!</p>
<p>De pronto escuchó una voz llamándola. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre del monstruo, a la vez que rezaba para que la persona llamándola tuviera un arma y pudiera ayudarla. Golpeó, pateó y arañó pero la tremenda fuerza del monstruo seguía apretándole el cráneo, dispuesto a matarla en ese mismo momento.</p>
<p>-Jill.</p>
<p>Como si se tratara de alguien sacándola del fondo de un lago, Jill despertó. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que la neblina en su mente se disipó y recordó dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y observó los asientos del helicóptero, la cabina y el paisaje desolado que le entregaba el otro lado de la ventana.</p>
<p>-Jill, lamento haberte despertado.</p>
<p>La muchacha se giró y observó a su compañero Carlos, quien pilotaba. Hacía poco tiempo que se conocían, y lo habían hecho en medio de una crisis y caos, pero la gente en la que ella confiaba podía contarla con los dedos de una mano y él definitivamente se había ganado su puesto en ese grupo reducido.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Jill mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al asiento de Carlos. Todavía le costaba quitarse la sensación que la pesadilla había dejado en ella.</p>
<p>-Estamos cerca de Star City, pero nos estamos quedando sin combustible. – Contestó el muchacho sin quitar la vista de enfrente. – Tendremos que aterrizar por aquí.</p>
<p>Jill observó el paisaje a través de las ventanas: rutas desoladas y tierra por doquier. La ciudad podía verse en el firmamento, a una hora de caminata calculó para sí.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo. – La muchacha apoyó una mano en el asiento de copiloto y otra en el techo para sostenerse. – Tendremos que caminar.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Carlos pudo aterrizar a un costado de la ruta, en un descampado que nadie extrañaría. Se bajó de un salto y le ofreció su mano a Jill para ayudarla a bajar. Ésta la aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y descendió de otro salto.</p>
<p>Ambos observaron sus alrededores frunciendo el ceño a causa del sol. La ruta pasaba frente a ellos, rodeada de tierra colorada y algún que otro arbusto bajo. Podían ver la silueta de Star City levantándose hacia la derecha, así que hacia allí es a donde comenzaron a dirigirse. Se mantuvieron a un lado de la ruta por si conseguían que algún automóvil pasara y les dieran un aventón, pero lo dudaban.</p>
<p>La mente de Jill era un caos. No podía dejar de revivir lo que había sucedido en Raccoon City, mientras intentaba que el cansancio no la dejara tirada en medio de la nada. Necesitaba una ducha, algo para saciar el hambre de su estómago y una buena siesta. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.</p>
<p>Podía sentir la presencia de Carlos caminando a su lado, seguramente absorto en sus propios pensamientos también. Arrastraba un poco los pies y avanzaba algo cabizbajo. Ninguno pronunció palabra por varios minutos.</p>
<p>-¿Y qué sigue ahora para la súper policía Jill Valentine? – Carlos rompió el hielo.</p>
<p>La aludida siguió mirando al frente, mientras se tomaba unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.</p>
<p>-Debería comunicarme con Chris, mi compañero. Debíamos encontrarnos en Europa para seguir investigando a Umbrella. Se maravillará con lo que sucedió en Raccoon City.</p>
<p>Carlos se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta.</p>
<p>-¿…Compañero?</p>
<p>-Sí. – Jill al fin lo miró. – También formaba parte de S.T.A.R.S. Ambos sobrevivimos al incidente en las montañas Arklay. Decidió irse antes para seguir investigando a Umbrella; se suponía que yo lo seguiría pero… bueno, sabes lo que ocurrió en Raccoon.</p>
<p>-…Sí. – Carlos desvió la mirada unos segundos. – Parece que pasaron por mucho juntos.</p>
<p>Jill solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Sí que lo habían hecho, y en tan poco tiempo. Los recuerdos fulminaron la mente de Jill en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía algo tan lejano, pero sólo habían pasado unos meses.</p>
<p>-¿Y tú? – Preguntó la muchacha luego de unos segundos, tomando por sorpresa a Carlos. - ¿Qué harás?</p>
<p>El aludido la miró y luego desvió su atención al frente, suspirando y levantando los brazos para apoyar las manos en la parte baja de la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Pues, soy un mercenario. Supongo que tendré que encontrar más trabajo.</p>
<p>-Pero, ¿de dónde eres?</p>
<p>-¿Qué, acaso quieres saber dónde vivo? – Preguntó Carlos con una sonrisa pícara. Jill rio en respuesta. – Vivo donde me lleve el trabajo, no tengo un lugar fijo.</p>
<p>La muchacha analizó la respuesta y llevó su vista hacia la ciudad en el firmamento. La conversación se detuvo por varios minutos, para luego cambiar de rumbo hacia asuntos triviales.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Llegados a Star City, sucios y cansados, se detuvieron en el primer motel que encontraron. Con el poco dinero que tenían ambos alquilaron una habitación pequeña con dos camas y baño privado. La recepcionista los atendió con expresión aburrida, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estaban despeinados, heridos y cubiertos en tierra. Seguramente llegaban muchas parejas al motel diariamente, así que no les prestaron especial atención. Jill y Carlos lo agradecieron.</p>
<p>Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, se encontraron con un espacio reducido donde solo cabían las dos camas y una mesita de luz entre ellas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde musgo; a la derecha había una ventana cubierta con una cortina antigua color crema, mientras que a la izquierda otra puerta llevaba al también pequeño baño. Jill desvió de su mente las preocupaciones por sanidad que le otorgaba el lugar; el cansancio era mayor.</p>
<p>Carlos le echó un vistazo rápido al baño y se giró hacia su compañera.</p>
<p>-Bien, puedes ducharte primero si quieres, iré a buscar algo de comer. – Dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco que llevaba por sobre la ropa y lo dejaba sobre una cama.</p>
<p>Jill intentó no hacerle caso a su cerebro y a los pensamientos que se le agolpaban sobre los fornidos brazos de Carlos al ver cómo flexionaba los músculos para deshacerse del chaleco. Asintió y desvió la mirada, concentrada en desplazarse hasta el baño. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto y desapareció cerrando la puerta de la habitación.</p>
<p>Jill se encerró en el baño y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.</p>
<p>-¿Qué haces?- Se susurró para sí. – No es momento de pensar en eso.</p>
<p>Sintió cómo se sonrojaba así que se apresuró en desvestirse y meterse en la ducha para despejarse. El baño reflejaba la decadencia del motel, con azulejos manchados y faltantes, espejo roto y piso antiguo. Pero al menos el agua estaba caliente y era todo lo que a Jill le importó.</p>
<p>Al cabo de unos minutos salió hacia la habitación ya limpia y más tranquila. Volvió a colocarse la ropa que traía, acción que le trajo un pequeño escalofrío al tener que usar ropa sucia después de haberse duchado, y se sentó en una cama. Carlos aún no había regresado, y ese pensamiento hizo que el hombre volviera a la mente de Jill. La situación que habían vivido en Raccoon City era algo que le parecía tan lejano, tan irreal. Los recuerdos se repetían como si los estuviera mirando desde afuera y no hubiera sido ella la protagonista. Escapando de los zombies, el corazón latiéndole a causa de los pasos de Némesis, los saltos y golpes en las luchas contra la criatura, el último encuentro con Nikolai.</p>
<p>Pero lo que resaltaba entre esa maraña de recuerdos eran los pequeños gestos. Carlos dejando que lo utilice como apoyo para caminar, su mano descansando en la parte baja de la columna de Jill para guiarla, sus miradas despidiéndose en el tren cuando pensaban que no volverían a verse, el alivio al escuchar su voz por el altavoz y saber que no estaba sola en la lucha contra Némesis…</p>
<p>Su mente se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose.</p>
<p>-Servicio a la habitación. – Dijo Carlos aventándole algo a Jill, quien lo atrapó al vuelo. Era una barra energética. – No encontré mucho, y tampoco podía comprar algo más costoso. – Se sentó en la cama frente a Jill. – Pero traje varias barras y dos botellas de agua.</p>
<p>Dejó el botín en la mesita de luz y le sonrió. La muchacha, aún absorta en sus pensamientos, lo miró detenidamente sin contestarle. Tenía la barba un poco crecida y el cabello alborotado, pero seguía siendo igual de atractivo. Ahora que la amenaza había pasado parecía que se le habían abierto los ojos.</p>
<p>-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Carlos, preocupado.</p>
<p>-Ah, no, no. – Jill sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. – Gracias. – Dijo, sacudiendo la barra.</p>
<p>-Por ti, lo que sea. – Carlos se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. – Iré a ducharme si no te molesta.</p>
<p>-Sí, yo ya he terminado.</p>
<p>El muchacho asintió y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Jill se dejó caer en la cama, molesta consigo misma por actuar de esa manera. ¿Qué le pasaba? La amenaza que suponía Umbrella y el virus que habían desarrollado aún seguía en pie, había mucho por hacer y no tenía que perder el tiempo.</p>
<p>Observó el cielo descascarado de la habitación mientras el sonido del agua de la ducha proveniente del baño le inundaba los oídos. Se percató de que aún sostenía la barra energética que Carlos le había traído en la mano derecha; la alzó y la miró detenidamente.</p>
<p>Podía darse un descanso… ¿verdad? Umbrella seguiría allí, seguramente Chris ya tenía información valiosa. Y ella también había descubierto mucho que les ayudaría en la lucha. De pronto recordó que tenía el vial de la vacuna roto en el pantalón; lo sacó y lo observó también. En el vuelo en helicóptero había jurado que Umbrella pagaría por todo lo que había hecho, y que ella no descansaría hasta ver que lo hicieran.</p>
<p>Pero en ese mismo momento, en ese motel en medio de la nada, en una habitación diminuta, con ropa sucia y sangrienta, con un nuevo aliado que había hecho en medio del caos… Jill quería descansar. Aunque fuera por unas horas.</p>
<p>Abrió el paquete de la barra energética y se la llevó a la boca. No era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, pero no estaba mal. Y no iba a quejarse de meter algo a su estómago después de todo lo que había sucedido.</p>
<p>Estaba masticando el último trozo de la barra cuando el sonido del agua de la ducha se detuvo y Carlos salió del baño a los pocos minutos. Jill se sentó en la cama para decirle algo a su compañero pero todo pensamiento se le escapó de la mente cuando lo observó.</p>
<p>Carlos llevaba el torso húmedo descubierto, una toalla en los hombros y el cabello mojado cayéndole por el rostro. Al menos se había puesto los pantalones, pensó Jill.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, solo voy a buscar… - Comenzó a decir Carlos mientras apuntaba a su chaleco en la otra cama. Algo avergonzado y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a moverse hacia lo que buscaba.</p>
<p>-Espera. – Algo había acaparado la atención de Jill, quien se puso en pie y detuvo el avance de su compañero. Éste la miró extrañado.</p>
<p>Jill no podía negar que Carlos era atractivo, caminando por ahí con esos abdominales y esos brazos fornidos. Pero lo detuvo y le pasó la mano suavemente, casi con temor a tocarlo, sobre una gran zona amoratada que el muchacho tenía en un costado del estómago.</p>
<p>-¿Esto fue… por la bala? – Preguntó ella.</p>
<p>-Sí, creo que sí. – Contestó Carlos, aun sin comprender del todo la intención de Jill. – No salimos de Raccoon City ilesos; es solo una más para la colección.</p>
<p>Jill se giró y rápidamente se dirigió al baño. Carlos la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad, solo para verla regresar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano.</p>
<p>-Siéntate. – Le dijo la muchacha, mientras ella hacía lo mismo al borde de la cama.</p>
<p>-Jill, está bien, realmente no…</p>
<p>-Siéntate. – Volvió a repetir, dando golpecitos en el colchón a su lado.</p>
<p>Carlos hizo lo que le ordenaban, tomando la toalla que llevaba en los hombros y secándose un poco más el pelo. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Jill, pero ésta parecía absorta en los contenidos del botiquín.</p>
<p>La verdad es que ella intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención al hombre semi desnudo que tenía enfrente. Revolviendo un poco más los contenidos de la caja en su regazo, encontró la crema que buscaba. Se colocó un poco en los dedos y le pasó con cuidado a Carlos en la zona amoratada.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, fue mi culpa… - Comenzó a decir sin levantar la vista.</p>
<p>-¿Qué dices? Yo te pedí que dispararas. - Jill no contestó y continuó aplicando el ungüento. – Hey…</p>
<p>Carlos le colocó la mano sobre la suya, haciendo que se detuviera. La muchacha observó las pieles tocándose, sin atreverse a moverse ni levantar la vista. Carlos tomó su otra mano y le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza de manera tal que sus ojos no podían ver otra cosa que los suyos.</p>
<p>-Hicimos lo necesario para escapar. – “Dios, qué hermosa que es”, pensó mientras hablaba. – Y Nikolai se merecía lo que recibió.</p>
<p>-Lo sé. – Jill se deshizo del agarre de Carlos. – Pero yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, y te lo agradezco dejándote otra herida más…</p>
<p>Carlos abrió los ojos en sorpresa para luego relajarse soltando una carcajada. Jill lo observó con sorpresa.</p>
<p>-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jill se sonrojó. – Casi quiero abrazarte, pero en este estado no me parece buena idea.</p>
<p>La muchacha se levantó algo molesta dispuesta a devolver el botiquín a su lugar en el baño. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no era así; Jill Valentine era conocida por no detenerse hasta lograr lo que se proponía, siempre pensando en el gran plan. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí frente a ese hombre, curándole las heridas y sin animarse a admitir que lo deseaba? No era momento para eso.</p>
<p>-Hey. – Carlos la tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola antes de que siguiera avanzando. - ¿Qué tal está tu brazo?</p>
<p>Jill le dedicó una rápida mirada, para luego observar la herida que Némesis le había dejado en el brazo izquierdo. Se había quitado el vendaje para ducharse y ahora la llevaba descubierta.</p>
<p>-Ven aquí. – Carlos tironeó delicadamente de ella para volver a traerla hacia su lugar en el colchón. – Te devolveré el favor.</p>
<p>El muchacho tomó el botiquín y se puso manos a la obra. Le estiró con cuidado el brazo, le limpió la herida con un algodón y desinfectante, para luego cubrírsela con un vendaje limpio. Todo el procedimiento no había durado más de unos minutos, pero para Jill habían sido horas.</p>
<p>Horas en las cuales los puntos que Carlos tocaba de su piel se calentaban, en los que sentía cómo sus callosos pero habilidosos dedos trabajaban con delicadeza y la mata de cabello ondulado le tapaba los ojos.</p>
<p>-Lista, súper policía. – Carlos terminó la labor y cerró la caja del botiquín.</p>
<p>Jill no quería admitir que estaba algo decepcionada. ¿Qué quería que sucediera? No lo sabía. Pero sí estaba segura de que no quería alejarse de ese hombre. No todavía. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Carlos no se había movido y la estaba observando a los ojos.</p>
<p>-Será mejor que me vista… - Comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa y claramente incómodo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>Esta vez fue Jill quien lo detuvo cuando comenzó a levantarse sosteniéndolo del cinturón del pantalón. Carlos se giró lentamente, sorprendido y curioso. En su mente revoloteaban miles de preguntas, pero la principal que quería hacerle era si ella sentía lo mismo que él en este momento.</p>
<p>Carlos volvió a sentarse pero Jill no lo soltó. El aire en la pequeña habitación parecía pesado, casi costaba respirar. La muchacha tenía la vista clavada en el lugar donde su mano sostenía el cinturón, pero Carlos la miraba directo. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.</p>
<p>Con calma y suavidad, Carlos alargó las manos y tomó el rostro de Jill entre ellas. Se sorprendió con lo que encontró en los ojos de la muchacha: un toque de confusión y algo que parecía añoranza. Despacio fue acercándose a los labios de Jill; quería tantear el terreno antes de dejarse llevar.</p>
<p>Pero no contó con que ella sería la que tomara la iniciativa. Jill cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y unió sus labios con fuerza. La pasión y electricidad eran innegables y comenzó a recorrerlos a ambos, llenando el espacio.</p>
<p>Carlos se sobresaltó en un principio, pero pronto se ajustó a la situación. Se acomodó frente a Jill, haciendo que ésta se siente a horcajadas sobre él. Le pasó las manos por la espalda, bajando hasta los muslos y las piernas. Ella le colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello, aún sin despegar los labios de los de él.</p>
<p>La crisis, sangre, monstruos y explosiones se borraron de su mente. Lo único que existía en su mundo ahora mismo era la hermosa muchacha que tenía encima; la súper policía que había acaparado su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio, rodeada del caos de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Pero algo lo interrumpió e hizo que se separara un poco para tomar aire.</p>
<p>-Espera… - Logró suspirar. Jill lo observó con curiosidad y miedo a decepcionarse; no quería detenerse. – Ese Chris que has mencionado antes…</p>
<p>-¿Chris? – Jill sonó confundida. - ¿Qué tiene que ver él?</p>
<p>-Dijiste que era tu compañero… ¿Acaso…?</p>
<p>Jill comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No. – Jadeó. – Sólo es mi compañero. Nada más.</p>
<p>No era momento de decirle que era una de las pocas personas a las que le confiaría su vida. Tampoco quería involucrar a Chris en esa situación; no quería pensar en él. Este era <em>su</em> momento, <em>su</em> descanso.</p>
<p>-No quiero compartir esto con nadie más, Carlos. No deseo a nadie más.</p>
<p>El muchacho sonrió con una de esas expresiones que derretían a Jill. Sin desperdiciar ni un minuto más volvieron a juntar sus labios y a acercarse a más no poder uno del otro. Parecía que no era suficiente; tocarse y acariciarse como lo estaban haciendo no era suficiente. Querían más.</p>
<p>Carlos fue bajando el torso hasta quedar completamente recostado en el colchón. Jill se sentó sobre él, observándolo con picardía y apoyando sus manos en su pecho desnudo. Las fue bajando despacio hasta que encontró la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a quitarlo. Carlos sonreía; la muchacha estaba totalmente en control. Pretendía dejarlo sin ropa mientras no le quitaba los ojos del rostro.</p>
<p>-Hey, hey, no es justo. – Dijo Carlos. – Yo ya estoy semi desnudo. Déjame ayudarte.</p>
<p>Comenzó a alargar las manos hacia el borde de la remera de Jill, pero ésta se la quitó sobre la cabeza de un solo movimiento y la arrojó al suelo. Carlos se sorprendió y rio cuando lo entendió: nadie lideraba a Jill Valentine.</p>
<p>La muchacha volvió a agacharse hacia los labios de él, pero se desvió y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, la mejilla, la quijada. Carlos cerró los ojos de placer mientras acariciaba los muslos de Jill. Las manos de ella acariciaron su pecho de camino hacia el pantalón, retomando el trabajo de quitarlos.</p>
<p>-Si me hubieras avisado antes simplemente salía sin nada de la ducha.</p>
<p>Jill solo sonrió; tenía trabajo que hacer. No quería pensar demasiado en la situación, ni en lo que había sucedido ni en lo que le deparaba el futuro. Sólo quería vivir ese momento, y no había nadie más con quien quisiera hacerlo que con su nuevo compañero Carlos.</p>
<p>El muchacho le tomó el rostro con las manos y se lo acercó para besarlo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama. Le besó todas las esquinas y suaves escondites que encontró. Ella jadeó de placer y alegría mientras lo abrazaba y sentía los fuertes músculos de su espalda.</p>
<p>Los minutos y horas pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara del mundo exterior. No sabían qué hora ni día era, pero no les importaba. Encerrados en su pequeña burbuja todo estaba bien; estaban acompañados por quien realmente querían. Ese era <em>su </em>momento, <em>su</em> descanso.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>El sol se caló por entre las rendijas de la vieja cortina que cubría la ventana. Jill entreabrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y observando las motas de polvo que revoloteaban por la habitación. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde se encontraba; no fue hasta que intentó girarse para acomodarse que sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado y lo recordó.</p>
<p>Carlos yacía a su derecha, todavía dormido y con un brazo por encima de ella. Jill sonrió rememorando todo lo que habían pasado juntos y le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro con suavidad. Él respiraba pacíficamente, haciendo que Jill se preguntara cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido descansar de esa manera.</p>
<p>La muchacha se puso de espaldas y observó el cielo raso de la habitación. Ese pensamiento hizo que otro se le viniera a la mente: era la primera noche desde el incidente en la mansión Arklay que ella no despertaba sobresaltada a causa de una pesadilla. Su corazón se sentía en paz y tranquilo, a la vez que el hecho de estar acompañada y saber que no estaba sola en esto le brindaba calma.</p>
<p>Volvió a mirar a su compañero dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Mañana volvería a las andadas, a perseguir a quienes se lo merecían y a impartir justicia. A cargar con una pistola y a deshacerse de las armas biológicas que el hombre había creado. Pero eso podía esperar.</p>
<p>En unas horas Carlos despertaría y le diría que su plan de salir semi desnudo de la ducha había funcionado; ella lo golpearía suavemente en el brazo y reiría al darse cuenta de que la había engañado. Él no podría esconder su diversión, la abrazaría y colocándola encima de él volvería a besarla. Ella le correspondería alegremente.</p>
<p>El resto del planeta podía esperar, hoy era su descanso. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se acomodó bajo el calor del brazo de Carlos. Hoy este era su mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>